


Strength

by shiny_starlight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John. Rodney. Whipped cream. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wraithbait on 10/08/2005
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and am making no profit from this endeavour. No copyright infringment intended.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:** This story contains traces of dairy products. May not be suitable for the lactose intolerant.

"Where did you get this stuff?" John exclaimed as Rodney opened the bag he had taken out from underneath his bed. It was late at night, and he had sneaked down the corridors to his lover's room, on Rodney's request. Rodney took a bottle of massage oil and several large, fat candles from the bag, and displayed them proudly on the table. The candles were the kind that burned for hours on end; perfect for a romantic night in.

"I'm telling you John," Rodney said, "The black-market on this base is something to be proud of. You can get everything and anything you want! I swear, if I wanted Japanese twin porn, I could get it."

"Japanese twin porn?" John asked archly and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"I don't want it, ok? I'm just saying... If I wanted it, I could get it."

"So, massage oil huh?" John asked with a thoroughly lecherous grin as he examined the bottle.

"Yep," Rodney grinned back. "I used to date a masseuse. Learned a lot of things from her, believe me."

"You know, I have this twinge right here," John said, poking at his shoulder. "Ow," he said pathetically and completely unconvincingly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, we can't have Atlantis' leading man in danger of muscle cramp, can we?" Rodney smirked. "Take off the shirt Colonel."

John grinned and readily agreed. Truth be told, he got a kick out of getting bossed around by Rodney; almost as much as the one his lover got from bossing him around. He eagerly tore off his jacket and black shirt, tossing them aside as he lay face down on the bed. Rodney lit the candles before he straddled the backs of John's thighs and reached forward to begin work on the knots in John's muscles.

What had started out completely filthy in John's (admittedly, completely filthy) mind turned out to be so much more. He hadn't realised how tense he was until Rodney worked his fingers down his spine and he turned to jelly in his lover's hands.

John wasn't the only one enjoying himself. Rodney was having fun himself running his hands up and down John's back; smoothing over muscles and massaging the taught flesh. "You have such a sexy body John," he whispered as he leaned close and planted a kiss on the back of John's neck. "So strong, so powerful." John moaned and wriggled a bit and Rodney knew it was time. He'd saved the best for last.

"Turn over," he ordered as he reached over and pulled out a can of whipped cream. John shifted maddeningly underneath him as he rolled onto his back. Rodney held the can up triumphantly, and the look in John's eyes when he saw the cream made him hard, instantly.

"What did you have to do to get that?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Rodney shrugged. "Just give up my virtue."

"Ah, as long as it's nothing important then," John said deadpan. Rodney glared at him, and John smiled at him.

"Kidding! Anyway, you know what would be helpful right about now?" John's tone wavered slightly as he spoke. "If there were a lot less clothes involved."

Rodney happened to completely agree and for the next few minutes, there was a flurry of activity as boots were tugged off and pants thrown across the room. After what seemed like an eternity, they were back on the bed with John on his back and Rodney resting comfortably between his lover's thighs.

John's hands came to rest automatically on Rodney's broad back as the scientist leaned down for a kiss. It was long and slow; sweet yet sexy. John traced lazy patterns of Rodney's back and Rodney stoked his hands down John's chest and sides, arousing him even more. Breaking the kiss, Rodney smiled down at his major.

"You're so strong," he told him lovingly. "So brave." He was vastly amused to see a blush creep up John's cheeks at Rodney's praise. "Let's test your strength of will though, ok?" he asked.

Rodney reached for John's wrists and brought his lover's hands up to the headboard. John latched onto the top rung and looked up at Rodney in confusion.

"Don't move, ok?" Rodney ordered. "No matter what I do, don't move."

John's eyes widened in understanding as Rodney shook the can of spray cream. Rodney squirted a line of cream from John's neck to his navel and set about decorating and adding lines to it. When he was done, he sat back smugly. Looking down, John saw his chest was a line of detours, but they didn't take from the fact that the design was basically an arrow pointing to his now fully erect dick.

"Not very subtle, are we?" he asked wryly.

"You know me John," Rodney shrugged. "I find the direct approach works best."

He knelt beside John and kissed him again. He trailed kisses along the major's jawline and down his throat. He reached the trail of cream and began to lick.

"Mmm, you taste good Baby," he said in the sexy low murmur that John had dubbed his 'bedroom voice' and that drove him crazy with desire. John squirmed under Rodney's touch until he was pinched lightly in the side.

"No moving, remember?"

John tried, he really did, but he couldn't help gasping and arching off the bed when Rodney reached his nipples. He had sprayed cream in a circle around the nub. Now, Rodney smeared it with the flat of his tongue before using the very tip to clean it all off. It hardened instantly under Rodney's touch, and John moaned long and loud at the incredible sensation.

By the time Rodney was finished with the first nipple, John was a gasping mess. When Rodney started on the second, John's moans turned to cries of pleasure as he begged for more. John's cock was hard and leaking and begging for a warm mouth or a hot body. Rodney smoothed a hand down John's side before grasping his cock and teasing the slit with the pads of his fingers. This drove John crazy and the thrust upwards, his hips moving wildly against Rodney's stomach of their own accord. Rodney moved his hands to press the major's hips to the bed as he moved lower.

Rodney kissed and licked his way down to John's naval, where he set up camp for the next few minutes. John was incoherent at that point, and Rodney grinned smugly.

"Whipped cream on its own? Yummy," he stated. "Whipped cream on a naked John?" His smile grew truly lecherous. "Exquisite. Wanna taste?" he asked.

He scooped up some cream on his tongue and leaned up to kiss John. His tongue dove into the major's mouth and John gladly cleaned to off, wrapping his tongue around his lover's and dueling for control. The kiss was hot and messy and neither could get enough of each other.

Finally, John could take it no more and wrapped his arms around Rodney. He shifted and wrapped his legs around Rodney's waist so their hard and aching cocks were brushing each other, and began to thrush. Slowly at first, they gained speed as they raced closer to the edge. Rodney's arms were taught as he balanced himself beside John's head and moved enthusiastically. The atmosphere in the room was intense and soon their cries mingled as they came together.

Blinding pleasure raced like fire through their veins and they held on, each anchoring the other. They lay in a tangle of limbs, catching their breath. Rodney slid half off John and curled into his side, one leg thrown across his lover's thighs.

"Damn," John panted.

"Yeah. What you said. I think my brain melted." Rodney poked John in the side after a moment. "You weren't supposed to move. I had it all planned out."

"Hey, you should be flattered."

"How so?" Rodney asked dryly.

"I survived torture, I survived boot camp, I survived Afghanistan, Iraq and Bosnia; all without breaking. But you, you broke me."

"Gee thanks. What a nice thing to say. I broke my boyfriend."

"I didn't mean it like that, idiot! I mean, I couldn't help it. I had to touch you."

"So, you're saying I'm irresistible?" Rodney smirked.

"Something like that," John replied. "I just had a thought," he laughed.

"What?"

"Thank God you're not allergic to dairy products!"

The two of them snorted with laughter in each others arms until John rolled them over so he was straddling Rodney.

"Now, Dr. McKay, it's time to test your strength," he grinned as he reached for the cream.

* / * / *

The daily staff meeting was as boring as ever. Even Elizabeth was having a hard time concentrating as Bates started on about security again. With the new personnel still getting used to the city, they'd had to listen to too many of Bates' complaints. But that reminded her...

"Alright Sergeant, you have a go for the extra training sessions. Wait a second, John, you have something on your neck," she told him, indicating to the white smear just below his ear.

John's hand shot up to his neck. "Shaving cream," he explained. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. He had two day stubble. She chose to ignore it for the moment though.

"Alright. Now, while I have you all here... Since the Daedalus' last shipment, something of a black market had sprung up in the city," Elizabeth said as she took out a list of missing items.

John coughed and suddenly found his fingernails to be of great interest. Rodney, who had been typing idly on the computer, suddenly began typing furiously, refusing to look up. He was blushing red and John was glared at him as if to try to calm him. She wondered what was going on. Elizabeth glanced down her list and smiled when she saw it.

Missing from the kitchen: Two packs of potato chips, three tubs of ice cream, six chocolate bars and one can of whipped cream.

Grinning evilly, Elizabeth looked up to see all eyes on her.

She knew she shouldn't, but she had to.

"Oh Colonel..."

 

The End.


End file.
